


Sing me to sleep

by dutchbuffy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchbuffy/pseuds/dutchbuffy
Summary: Xander meets Angel in a dark alley.Spoilers: None, BtVS season one (after 'Angel')





	Sing me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Written for the Third Lyric Wheel challenge; I used the line "Sing me to sleep" in the fic, and for the title.

Surviving roaches. Partying people. Clearly this was supposed to be the same Bronze as ever, but even their own version of fumigation hadn't managed to stop the invasion of the evil undead. Again. It made the dancing look frenetic and unreal, and the lights strobed at just the wrong frequency. Xander's neck hurt from not turning around to peek at Buffy and the vampire. He remembered the crunchy sound the roaches made under his sneakers and fantasized about crushing a roach-sized Angel.

"Willow? Can I look yet?" Xander asked. He knew he was being ridiculous, but clung doggedly to staring straight ahead into Willow's amused and resigned face.

"Yep. There is no kissage to be seen," Willow answered, a certain wistfulness in her voice. Xander wondered briefly if Willow maybe had a little crush on Angel, too. Why did girls always go for the really cool guys?  What the heck was so special about tall, dark, handsome and well-dressed? He craned his neck to see what they were doing.

He watched as Buffy slowly wended her way to the exit of the Bronze, the lift of her head proclaiming that proud but sad, she'd made the righteous choice. The dark-blonde head moved towards the exit and disappeared from sight. His eyes were drawn back to Angel, who stared after Buffy as if he was seeing her for the last time. Angel's hand crept up to his neck as if something pained him and he rolled his broad shoulders in that oh so expensive coat of his. The vampire's usually still chest heaved in a deep sigh before he turned away and vanished, in that invisible way he had. Willow put her hand on his arm, a commiserating look in her eyes, but he wasn't in the mood for best friends since playgroup. He started towards the exit himself, at first at a walk, then when he could he skipped and accelerated to a trot.

Once outside he swung his head frantically around, trying to discover which way Buffy had gone. On a hunch, he chose left. He kept half-running, half-walking, turning his head in all directions, a little afraid to raise his voice in this part of town. The only things he heard were his own footsteps and his lonely voice calling her. The streets became more narrow and badly lit. It wasn't a part of town where he and his friends would normally go, but since he'd been hanging out with Buffy he figured he could chance it. He was wise to the existence of demons and stuff, knew how to kill a vampire, and he could handle himself in a fight.

Xander stopped, startled, when he heard the sound of a drum being hit by something, falling over and going on rolling, ever slower, tha-dunk, tha-dunk-dunk. When the sound ceased the silence seemed even more ominous. From all sides pitchdark walls were pressing in on him, making the space around him seem bigger and smaller at the same time. He listened for the thing – he was very sure it was a thing – that had turned over the drum. He wished Buffy  was there.

"Buffy!" he hissed. "Where are you? Lemme walk you home!"

From the deep shadows, Angel's voice said calmly, "Right behind you, Xander."

Xander whipped around, expecting Buffy, and felt a whoosh of air and a heavy body barreling into his. Chill hands on his arms and a maw that went straight for his throat.

"Angel!" he squeaked, weak hands trying to push the awful face away from his neck, and then the weight was suddenly lifted and he could breathe again. Dust prickled his eyes and made him sneeze.

"Thanks," he said to the sky. It didn’t answer back, but winked at him instead. After a moment, when no hand appeared to help him up, he scrambled to a more or less standing position himself. He peered into the darkness that clung to the alley walls like dirt, but he couldn't see a thing. The Sunnydale City Council wasn't spending a penny on street lighting in alleys, he thought resentfully. Playing right in to the demons hands. Of course, they conveniently believed there was no such thing.

"Angel?" he said, feeling foolish talking to the empty night.

A faint sighing rustle told him where to look and Angel's pale face floated towards him.

"Hey," he said, more creeped out than he wanted to be. Still a vampire, after all. Levitating and changing into bats for all he knew. Then the blackness dissolved into Angel's black coat and pants.

"Oh," Xander said foolishly, and heard himself give off a silly giggle. Damn. Not that he had any cool to lose, but still.

He waited for Angel to speak, but he heard only his own breath, wheezing in and out. There was no sound or movement from the vampire. Xander couldn’t stand it anymore.

"I was just looking for Buffy," he explained. His heart was still thumping. His neck itched, and he realized there was a tiny trickle of blood running down below his ear. He felt around gingerly, but didn’t feel great big puncture wounds like he was expecting, just a scratch and a little wetness.

Angel came closer. "If I'm here," he said reasonably, "Buffy went the other way."

Xander stared at him. There had to be a flaw in his reasoning.  Buffy and Angel kissing, then Buffy and Angel going their separate ways? Not a match. Why was Angel standing so close? Made his neck hurt to look up at him.

A cool hand was laid on his neck and Xander shivered. The coolness was welcome; he was feeling overheated and headachy, what with all the running and the scaredness.

"Let me clean that up for you," Angel's voice said closer to his ear than it had any right to be.

Another hand was placed on his hip, and alarm bells went jangling off all over his body. Xander froze, unable to act in time to stop the slightly rough, cold tongue lapping at his neck. Goose bumps raced down his spine, curled down his tailbone and jumped to his cock.

"Hey!" he protested weakly, feeling his knees wobble and his hips gravitate far too close to the other guy, who was a guy, and a vampire, and so not gay!

Angel pressed Xander closer to his chest, so close that Xander's breathing shortened and he started to panic. He felt Angel's tongue worrying at the graze on his neck, and this was not the way he was planning to die! He was effortlessly lifted up, and further up. It made him uncomfortably aware of Angel's strength, and what he could do with it if he chose. He was standing on tiptoe now, almost lifted from the ground in Angel's attempt to get as close to his neck as he could, and the hard thing he felt poking him was not funny at all. If sexy. Very sexy. For a moment longer he hung limp, then something jumpstarted Xander back on line and he started to struggle and kick.

Talk, Xan-man, talk. He's stronger than you, struggling won’t help.

"Wow, Angel," he said almost conversationally, hanging there like a kid against the bigger man's body, panting between every few words, "This'd make Buffy really happy. Funny, I never liked you, but I thought you had more self-control. I figured the soul would stop you from doing this."

"Perhaps I should do this instead?" Angel answered, still in that remote, tight voice.

He removed his hand from Xander's hip and placed it on his cock. It gave a lively twitch in response and Xander couldn’t stop the groany yell he gave. Hanged corpses always had a hard-on, didn’t they? Nobody would be able to tell in what state he had died, he hoped. Now that he was just hanging from one hand he figured he was gonna die from a broken neck long before he died from blood-loss. Although he hadn't felt any real bite, so probably it was still the minor wound Angel was licking. He couldn’t get any air at all, now. Pressure on his carotid artery. Uh-oh, sing me to sleep.

There was a red place behind his eyelids he was going to, floating upside down, strangely enough. It was a relief, actually. He didn’t want to try so hard anymore.

When Xander came to, he was neatly propped up against the rickety Harris mailbox. He had a crick in his neck, and his butt felt kinda cold, which worried him for a moment until he realized his heart was still beating. He checked his pants for come stains, then his neck for puncture wounds. Well. Totally wigged out, but mostly undamaged. Not bad for two vampires in one night. He wished he could tell Buffy what her boyfriend almost did to him. That would show the bastard! He turned the encounter around in his mind, but there was no way that he could tell her or anybody about this. Ever.

Asleep  
by The Smiths  
  
_Sing me to sleep_  
_Sing me to sleep_  
_I'm tired and I_  
_I want to go to bed_  
_Sing me to sleep_  
_Sing me to sleep_  
_And then leave me alone_  
_Don't try to wake me in the morning_  
_'Cause I will be gone_  
_Don't feel bad for me_  
_I want you to know_  
_Deep in the cell of my heart_  
_I will feel so glad to go_  
_Sing me to sleep_  
_Sing me to sleep_  
_I don't want to wake up_  
_On my own anymore_  
_Sing to me_  
_Sing to me_  
_I don't want to wake up_  
_On my own anymore_  
_Don't feel bad for me_  
_I want you to know_  
_Deep in the cell of my heart_  
_I really want to go_  
_There is another world_  
_There is a better world_  
_Well, there must be_  
_Well, there must be_  
_Bye, bye._

END


End file.
